<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>不在人间：铃铛的故事 2 by SalomeQubid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840706">不在人间：铃铛的故事 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalomeQubid/pseuds/SalomeQubid'>SalomeQubid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>不在人间那在哪儿？ [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, 不在人间 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Original Fiction, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalomeQubid/pseuds/SalomeQubid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一颗苹果。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>雕塑&amp;诗篇</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>不在人间那在哪儿？ [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923496</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>不在人间：铃铛的故事 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>雕塑就问我：怎么了？<br/>我们这会儿坐在公交车上，是个双层巴士，雕塑会说“巴士”，我会说“公交车”，一路上我都在试图把脑袋在她肩膀上找个位子睡着，世界上除了床哪儿都很容易睡着，而且我还一路都在想我们在上海的时候。我感觉我们在上海的时候还没这么作恶多端，我说这辆车是往北京前门的，雕塑就问我们干嘛去，我们遛弯儿去，我说。然后我还发现前门麦当劳高贵到没有我习惯点的那个十二元套餐，又想起我在郑州自己住四十块一夜的民宿的时候。我就让雕塑看天，我说你看，太阳是黄色的，已经要落下去了，我感觉我们吃苹果的时候还很早，夜色刚刚苏醒，是一种不轻不重的水蓝，以至于暮色的交界处被画成了绿色。我说你看啊，明亮的天色。<br/>雕塑就问我：什么颜色？<br/>我指了指眼睛里的滤镜：绿色的啊，天。<br/>雕塑就很严重地告诉我：你蓝绿色盲，回家咱们吃胡萝卜吧。<br/>我心说我不爱吃胡萝卜，又想起今天中午没吃完的面条里就有胡萝卜，一下就觉得挺郁闷的，可能她算计好了吧，她估计不希望她戴着我的滤镜之一然后画出来的颜色都不是她想要的颜色。公交车晃晃悠悠的，晃得我有点晕车，这时候雕塑说，想要一把火。我说啊？<br/>雕塑说要让这辆车像尼尔盖曼小说影视化作品里一样烧起来，我寻思那前排那个背书包的小学男孩子就可以直接变烤乳猪了，根本不用写作业。我察觉到跟雕塑混在一起让我的心理活动变刻薄了，一定是她的影响，我本来是个特温和的人，喜欢的人也都是些特温和的人（假的）。雕塑扯着我的耳机线：别自欺欺人。我就嗯几声，我说你看，咱们就在火海啊。公交车冲进和卡住的地方亮着前面所有车的尾灯，北京七八点的二三环特别拥堵，那些尾灯全都像鱼饵一样红、亮、集中，在我辨色能力不高的本来的眼睛里熠熠生辉。火海，我说，烧荒了的萤火虫，在雾气和水里淹死。雕塑就安静下来。我一下子感到很幸福，但又不敢跟她说这种事，因为她会要我别乐极生悲，但我们也都知道我向来是悲极生乐。<br/>苹果的回甘带着发酵的酒气还在我喉咙里。<br/>雕塑不再祸害我，我本来想闭上眼睡一会儿，眼见着她揪住我们后面一排独自坐着的一个姑娘，这女孩儿短头发，头发将将卡到脖子，我心想这是一个适合上断头台的发型，所以雕塑的想法里一定也有一个是这样的。雕塑先问我：还是那个问题，没有悲哀做底色的快乐还是快乐吗？我点点头又摇摇头，我没让雕塑放开那个女孩儿，这我让她松手她肯定发脾气说我变得无聊，而且我也确实想听听别的回答。<br/>女孩儿瞪着眼睛：你干什么？<br/>这时候我知道这姑娘输了。好，现在我和她其中必有一个作为消遣，雕塑向来对我太好了所以不是我。但雕塑还什么都没干呢，我感觉我不应该慌张，我的分析能力已经很久很久不用了，自从我开始只凭感情活着，我就懒得用了。现在我分析道必须找点什么东西结束这个问题，否则苏格拉底·雕塑就会上线了，揪着每个国王，质问他们为什么王座上的黄金这么丑陋。天啊，想着我又没忍住笑了，这太雕塑了，而我又很喜欢这样的人。我不该笑的。那姑娘现在瞪着我了。<br/>我就问，你叫什么呀？<br/>她还在思考之前的问题。我发现这是一个妆容比脸老的年轻人。我就想叹气，但一想我吃饭得等雕塑结账，又一下子辨别不了我们两个谁更背一些。<br/>那夜色在转黑，我注意到，可惜了。公交车就慢慢从下往上燃烧起来，火舌照亮窗玻璃。我扭头看着雕塑笑，雕塑说：你没去放火，所以这是你制造给我们的绝对幻想。我说幻想成为了绝对就不再是幻想。她还是摇头：你就是想哄我松手。我点头。<br/>那女孩儿出声了：我认为有。我不觉得我们非得悲哀。<br/>我寻思怎么让她闭嘴保命：但它在那儿。<br/>女孩儿露出一种命中注定的执拗表情：我可以装看不见。你也可以告诉你它不在，否则那将是不合规矩也无法存活的。<br/>我就想叹气。说真的我觉得人家那么想也没问题，他们没直接骂我（他们最终会的）和贬低轻视我的爱（他们已经做了）的时候我认为社会是由形形色色的人构成的，不应该怪罪想活下去的人，但雕塑讨厌无聊人。我每次说，可是我还抱有希望，雕塑都冷笑说，这是她唯一会骂我傻逼的地方，对无聊人抱有希望。<br/>我忽然想起来，问：你苹果有问题没？<br/>雕塑咧嘴一乐：你说呢？<br/>妈的，我心里有种平静的甚至很乐意的绝望，果然有问题。我瞥了一眼窗户，天已经完全黑了，却还是一种蓝色。椰子树的叶子是蓝色的，我忽然想。女孩儿又说：否则……空中楼阁……<br/>我一愣。她在念我正在想的话呢。否则，女孩儿说，但我不认识我——因为我们，因为我们的生活既不合理，而且也是空中楼阁。她说着捂住了脑袋，雕塑已经松手坐回我身边甚至揽着我的肩膀。我只能呆愣地看着这女孩儿，她白色的呢子外套，带格子的电脑包，她绝望地看着我，眼睛里充满我的泪水。<br/>她问，为什么？<br/>我说你快想想你叫什么，你在北京，你的下一站是天安门广场西，你想想啊！<br/>她眼睛里充满我会有的那种泪水，她捂着眼睛，可是我还是能看见她哭。她的眼睛从指缝里看着我，她把手徒劳又快速地放下了。<br/>这歌声……她喃喃道。<br/>我看着雕塑。我说不至于吧，不应该吧，我只是稍微想了一下下。<br/>雕塑说你就是这样的。雕塑很欣慰的样子，又像猜测我怎么会不知道或不相信我自己的样子。<br/>那女孩儿的声音变得撕心裂肺：你能把它停下吗？这歌声。我觉得你能，求你，求你了。<br/>我看着雕塑：我就想了一下下如果她能听见不歇的歌声就好了。你知道的，金色莲花那栋楼。我也有点想哭了，可我又更想笑，我听起来想起了在为我的清白辩解，可我的审判员根本不是雕塑而是我自己。雕塑只是中立地、乐意地看我在她旁边胡乱走动。有的人乐起来是大多数时间有把握，里面混着小部分的生死无物，我的大概是必须得忽略把握，以躲开某种想握紧所以会失去的命运。雕塑拍了拍我。<br/>女孩儿已经从座位上目眦欲裂地跪下，她眼睛里的血丝估计都要被那歌声震碎了。<br/>雕塑说：不是说那歌声是我们的护身符吗？<br/>我难过起来。我想了想，我说，是我们的，但不是她的。<br/>你不喜欢她？雕塑装作很意外。<br/>我怎么才能喜欢她？我说，我总在喜欢人是因为我总是发现他们没什么可喜欢的，所以我才试试的。我的声音我都觉得很艰难，听起来像什么被踩碎了的恐龙化石，我说：但这两者没法调和，你知道吧？爱和恨。<br/>你能。雕塑指出，你活在它们之中。<br/>我盯着窗户：是的。但她……但不是每个人都……我也没要求它们。<br/>你应该要求的。雕塑的语气温柔而且屈尊降贵的。我想揍她。我只能去拽着女孩儿的肩膀：你叫什么？这样起码之后我们还能找到她，或者她还能找到我们，我想着这种幻觉制造出的影响没准是持久的，——之前的每一种没准也都是，我忽然想到。<br/>女孩儿抬头对我笑了：我叫什么？——我是谁？<br/>我大概能感觉到她的自我已经被打碎了的时候她忽然不哭了，剩下我一个人因为应激在流眼泪。雕塑盯着我和她，似乎是感到这一切既动人心魄又滑稽。雕塑的表情就好像看见马戏之王终于被团里的老虎吃了一样快活。我甚至没空叹气。<br/>我叫铃铛。铃铛回答我：因为我发出声响。<br/>铃铛打碎窗户从这条路上离开了。铃铛的背影就像逃窜在北京中轴线上的金丝猴或北极狐，利落、野生、不顾一切、沾着血。那背影泛着淡金色，是过亮的路灯附上的游魂。<br/>我抹了一会儿眼睛，我在那儿喉头梗着，缓过来之后开始唉声叹气。雕塑给我一小瓶免洗洗手液，又往我眼角拿消毒纸巾蹭了蹭。我说你干嘛啊，她说预防细菌感染。我真就无语，我甚至没力气生气。我也没立场生气，这我知道。<br/>那就是一个普通苹果。雕塑说。你的，我的，都是普通的，苹果。我看着她，她看着我，她真心实意地露出笑容来。</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>